


Into the Dark

by more_than_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon Summoning, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_starlight/pseuds/more_than_starlight
Summary: When drunk at a bar, Draco jokingly says an incantation that supposedly summons a demon. But when he returns home the next day, there is one lounging on his couch.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanwork, and I have no beta, so please be nice. If you spot anything PLEASE tell me so I can correct it. 
> 
> I got the prompt off Pinterest: "After getting intoxicated at a party, you and your friends decide to try summoning a demon for fun. It doesn't work. However, the next day when you return home from the party you find a demon on your couch." 
> 
> I kinda altered it, but I feel like it would fit the characters more, sooo, I don't care.

Draco slammed down his shot glass, Pansy and Blaise's laughter roaring in his ears.  
"Why are you heathens laughing? What is it that is so amusing about me?" He asked.  
"Your hair is messed up, Drake. It's falling all over the place," giggled Pansy. "Well, your mascara is smeared." Pansy's hand flew to her mouth. "You take back!" "I only tell the truth, darling," answered Draco with a flamboyant wave of his hand, grin wide on his face.  
"Relax, the both of you. I swear this is a combination made in hell," sighed Blaise. "Well then, I'd rather go back to hell than go to work tomorrow. Apothecary Alkron is the devil incarnate. The potion he is having me brew is, frankly, ridiculously hard to brew, and this is coming from the top potions student in Hogwarts," whined Draco.

"Oh, shut up Drake," Blaise stood up. "I think it's time for me to go. We do have work tomorrow, not that you would care." "We'll be fine Blaise," said Draco haughtily, "right Pans?"

Pansy swirled her martini. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and be boring Blaise. Draco and I shall remain and have fun without you." "Amen to that." Draco slammed another shot as Blaise disapparated out of the bar.

"Demons from hell my ass," huffed Draco. "I'll show him a demon. Diabolus sit fugere ab inferno sint et ministrent mihi, et consequi mei honoris causa in ira et dolor meus inimicos!" 

"That was the longest incantation I have ever heard," snorted Pansy. "It's probably complete bullshit, too." 

\----

Draco closed the front door to his apartment and collapsed against it. Sliding onto the floor, he put his throbbing head in his hands. Hangover potion might have gotten him sober and calmed the raging hangover, but it couldn't prevent all the symptoms. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that would help.

Dark laughter sounded from the general direction of his living room. Draco's head snapped up, and he stood on trembling legs, walking toward the room.

"Oh fuck off Blaise. I thought you went home, something about work and sleeping and all that other responsible adult bullshit."

"He probably did. I can't be sure though, as I don't know who this 'Blaise' you speak of is," said a foreign voice just as Draco walked into the living room, where a stranger was slouching in his favorite armchair. 

"Who in the name of all that is holy are you, and why the fuck are you in my house?" asked Draco.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm the demon you summoned earlier. Call me Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. So. Updating policy. I will probably upload another chapter tomorrow, and one on Thursday, and only god knows what will happen after. I will try to update as much as possible, but I just don't fucking have a lot of time.
> 
> Again, I do not have a beta, so all mistake are mine. Feel free to point them out, so long as you aren't mean about it.

Draco blinked his eyes open, and stared at the ceiling of his living room. Why was he in the living room? He didn't remember getting on the couch or falling asleep. How the hell did that happen?

Suddenly, Draco heard faint whistling start up from the kitchen, and the smell of hot coffee started filtering through the air. 

Who could it be? He thought hard, trying to remember if Blaise or Pansy crashed at his place after their night in the bar. But.. he remembered Blaise leaving the bar early, something about being a responsible adult with a job or some shit, and Pansy couldn't whistle, so there was someone in his apartment. Draco pulled his wand out of his back pocket, clutching it in his hand. He padded silently to the kitchen, and aimed his wand at the stranger standing at his stove.

"Who are you, where did you come from, and what the ever-loving hell are you doing in my house?"  
"I'm the demon you summoned last night, remember? You did know where I came from, but I wouldn't exactly describe it as 'ever-loving'."  
"How the fuck did I summon a demon?!"  
"With terrible grammar."

***

"Coffee?"  
"Huh?" A mug was placed in front of Draco, the fumes of fresh, warm coffee fumes wafting into his nose. The demon took a swig out of the mug in his hand, and said "you look half asleep. I can't poke fun at you if you aren't to be sarcastic back at me."  
"How do you know I'll be sarcastic?"  
"I've been watching you mate. I'm your personal demon. Why the fuck did you think it was me that showed up when you summoned a demon?"  
"I guess I expected just any demon to show up. Does everyone have a personal demon?"  
"Yeah. And a personal angel. We're the voices in your head that tell you to do stuff. You should listen to me more you fucking nerd."  
Draco picked up his coffee, and emptied it in one swig. "Why is there cream in my coffee you heathen?!"

***

Draco closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Holy Merlin what have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco drinks black coffee in the mornings and can't survive without it I will fight you in the comments. Kudos and comments make me happy ;). Also, if anyone wishes to beta that would be fucking amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. I know I promised a chapter last week, but life got in the way and school is a giant-ass bitch. But. I have a chapter. Which is amazing. I'll shut up now.

"Diabolus sit fugere ab inferno sint et ministrent mihi, et consequi mei honoris causa in ira et dolor meus inimicos!"

Harry buried his head in his hands. According to the chart, the demon summoning idiot was his charge, meaning he had to go up and see what they wanted. He focused his magic, and appeared in the house of whatever moron had wanted a demon. But the apartment was entirely empty. He must have summoned me from someplace else, thought Harry. Probably on a dare or during a party or séance or some other dumb shit.

Harry didn’t know what to do. The mages that summoned him were usually present, making stupid demands that either weren’t possible or would cost them a price too great to pay. He walked to the small living space, and laid down on the couch, waiting for the man who had summoned him.

***

He had fallen asleep. Harry couldn’t believe that Draco- the name of the demon summoning dumbass- had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace before even making his demands. 

He had pulled Draco to the couch and laid him there, covering him with a blanket. He may be a demon, but he wouldn’t be as naive as to hurt the mage he was now bound to.

Harry padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out breakfast ingredients. Maybe if he made Draco breakfast, he would make his demands faster, Harry could tell him to fuck off, and make his way back to hell.

***

A mug of coffee and a slammed door later, Harry was sitting in the living room again, his feet on the table, next to four steaming mugs. 

“Well, all this waiting really is annoying, is it not?”

“Truly,” said the redhead sitting across from him. Two pops signaled the appearance of the last two members of their small group.

“Finally. Now we can begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, who can guess who the three other people are?  
> Second, kudos make me happy but comments make me grin AND write, so... please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty then! A chapter! A wild plot bunny appeared and grew with the assistance of Queen_OT_Clouds, so all the thanks for this chapter go to her. Thanks Queenie, ILY!! Additional thanks go to Alanna_Rose and belliska who beta'd the chapter. Love u all.

Remus and Sirius sat close together on the loveseat, Harry and Ginny in armchairs across from them. Each was cradling a warm mug of coffee, the silence in the room tense. Then Ginny, in true fashion broke it. "So," she clapped her hands together, "what are we going to do?"

"As I see it, there are very few routes we can proceed on," said Remus.

"One thing is for sure," inserted Sirius. "We must remove them both from power."

"I assume things have only gotten worse since I was summoned here," added Harry.

"He's been more controlling- tightening the leash since you aren't there to prevent him from doing so," sighed Sirius.

"Dumbledore had tightened the leash on our side too. I think he's reacting to Voldy. Remus and I were barely able to show to this meeting, the border is so tightly guarded. The Order has been on high alert since you showed up down here, Harry." Ginny's hands were twirling her hair anxiously. "Why are you here at any rate? You aren't a lowly demon- you're not easy to summon."

"Yeah, oh mighty powerful demon, why are you here?" asked Sirius.

"It was him- he summoned me. You know that I am bound to show up."

 

*** Flashback ***

 

_Tears streamed down Harry’s face as he looked down on the falling figure of his Only. His love’s white wings disintegrating feather by feather as he fell further away from Harry, closer to the place where Harry is not likely to ever see him again._

_Harry pulled himself onto his feet, his hair wild around his face, his wings opening behind him, a wall of obsidian feathers blocking the sight of the Edge. Harry looked at the huddled forms of his friends- his family. He wouldn’t- couldn’t- let anyone hurt them. They were all he had now. He motioned for them to part- it pained him to do it, but he knew they would be safer if they were divided. Slowly, they drifted apart, joined hands slowly pulling apart , last kisses shared, as they split into two distinct groups- the angels and the demons._

_Harry walked toward the demon group, stopping right after crossing the invisible line dividing the groups. Harry closed his eyes, feeling his power swirl around him. He threw his hands up as his eyes opened, an iron fence rose from the ground, permanently, heartbreakingly splitting the groups._

_Harry fell to his knees, closed his wings around him, and sobbed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write. ;-P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Returns a month later with virtual cookies and Starbucks* 
> 
> Hi? I'm back? School's been kicking my butt and I had the worst case of writer's block, however! I've returned!
> 
> Alas, it might again be sometime before I'll update again, but I will try to get you guys a chapter within the month of November. 
> 
> Finally, thank you to the amazing TheOnlyCeeCeeJ, for beta-ing this chapter and helping me with the plot! *Sends hugs.*
> 
> I love you all and thank you to everybody who is sticking with this story.

Draco burst into Pansy’s apartment, a hurricane of blond hair and black coat, grey eyes wide and shining. “Pans,” he called out, “where the hell are you?” 

Pansy walked out of her room, silk robe wrapped tightly around her, dark hair tangled and rubbing her eye. “Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you know what time it is?” she screeched. “Of course you don’t. For your information, it is 6 o’ fucking clock, and whatever it was that caused you to run in here in the middle of the night better be fucking important or I will murder you myself.”

“There’s a demon in my apartment.”

“A what now?”

“That bullshit incantation that I chanted in the bar earlier? Yeah. It did summon a demon and he’s in my apartment and he made me breakfast and I don’t know what to do.”

“Is he hot?”

“What do you mean ‘is he hot’?! He’s a demon. From Hell. And he’s inside my apartment right now!”

“Well this panicking isn’t helping anything, is it? Calm down and think, Dray.”

Draco took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Okay. Logic. What can I do to be rid of him?”

Pansy buried her head in her hands. “You could ask him to go away.”

“What if he gets offended? He might burn down my apartment!”

“Then research how to be rid of demons in those books you love so much, Dray. You’ll find something. Now, please leave my apartment so I can try to get some more sleep before I have to get up for work.”

“Well, you do need beauty sleep,” snarked Draco. 

Pansy walked up to him, punching him in the arm before kissing his cheek. “Go, Dray. You’ll figure it out. Now get out.”

She blew him one last kiss before slamming the door in his face.

***

Harry could feel Draco approaching, so he spoke up over the aimless talking Ginny was attempting to engage him in, shocking Remus and Sirius out of the cuddly, couple-y position that they were in. Harry was kind of happy for that - he used to be like that with his Only, before. “He’s coming back. You guys need to go. Besides, they would probably notice if you were gone for much longer.”

Ginny patted Harry’s cheek, before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Sirius and Remus kissed one last time, before hugging Harry and disappearing simultaneously, with another flash of light, and a puff of smoke. 

Harry gathered the empty mugs and walked back to the kitchen, placing the mugs in the sink and beginning to wash them, as well as the leftover dishes from breakfast, humming a slow, melancholy tune.

***

As Draco approached his apartment door, he could hear a faint tune, one that itched the back of his mind, like a memory long lost.

Draco shook his head, clearing it, before unlocking the door. The weirdly domestic scene that he encountered on the other side of the door - Harry stirring a large pot of something on the stop, the room pleasantly warm from the hot oven, and a rack full of shining, clean dishes - was baffling and somehow, wrong. 

“Oh, I see you’ve returned,” the demon - Harry. He said his name is Harry, Draco reminded himself firmly - turned around, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing, Draco was too confused to even try and figure out where he got it from.

“Well, yes. This is my apartment after all.” 

“That never guaranteed your return. You could have found another apartment.”

“That’s not how it works,” Draco sat at the kitchen table, folding his arms on the table, and dropping his head onto them. 

A clank made Draco lift his head, putting him at eye level with a bowl of amazing smelling soup, along with a slice of what seemed like homemade bread. A second bowl was placed in front of the empty chair across the table, where Harry sat. 

Draco felt something inside him calm at the sight of Harry, although the ache in the back of his head only intensified. Ignoring the pain, Draco grabbed his spoon and began eating the stew. It was surprisingly good, for something made by a demon.

“So… why am I here?” 

Draco lifted his head, his eyes catching Harry’s stare. “Why would I know?” he asked. 

“Well,” said Harry, “you’re the one that summoned me.”

“I didn’t mean to summon you,” snapped Draco, “I was drunk, okay?”

Harry raised his hands into the air in the classic ‘I mean no harm’ gesture. “I was just curious,” he placated. 

“Why are you still here?” 

“I am required by law to remain until the purpose for which I was summoned is fulfilled.” Harry stood up and grabbed a few plates, turning to place them in the sink. Draco stood up too, and began walking out of the kitchen. Just as he turned the corner, he heard Harry say something quietly, as if to himself. It sounded like… 

“Besides. I won’t leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both angst after the ending of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? I've returned? I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry- I've gotten into a new fandom, and have been obsessively reading fics. Anyway! I have a chapter for you guys! 
> 
> All thanks to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for beta'ing this chapter.

Harry wanted to slap himself. In fact, he was sure that when he next saw Ginny, she would slap him. He deserved it. How could he be so foolish?! He let his longing make him stupid, and now he would have to suffer the consequences. 

He couldn’t even hope that Draco hadn’t heard him, he had seen the flash of surprise - and something else - across Draco’s face. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand across his face before leaving the kitchen to collapse on the couch in the living room. 

Maybe Draco would think he dreamt it, or maybe he could pretend Draco had misheard him. 

A demon could hope.

***  
Draco was in an absolute panic. 

“What the everloving, literal fuck,” he muttered, while waiting for Pansy to answer the phone. As his best friend, she was best equipped to deal with the emotional mess that he currently was. What the hell did Harry mean, he wouldn’t leave him? And why did that muttered sentence make Draco’s headache worse?

Finally, Pansy answered the phone. “What?” she said crossly.

Draco began talking at lightning speed, “so remember how earlier we talked about the demon in my apartment? So, I came home, and he was cooking dinner and then we ate and we talked and he explained why he couldn’t leave, because - well that’s not the point right now - but when I was leaving, he said he wouldn’t leave me and I don’t know what that means and I don’t know what the hell to do now, Pansy help!” 

“First of all, you calm the fuck down, Dray. The panicking isn’t helping any. Second, are you sure he said that and that you didn’t imagine it? You did say he was hot, perhaps it wa-”

“No I didn’t.”

“You didn’t what?”

“I didn’t say he was hot. You asked, but I didn’t answer.”

“So. Is he hot?”

“Yes, but I didn’t imagine him saying it. I swear he definitely said it, and I don’t know what to do now. Do I talk to him? Do I wait for him to talk to me? Do I ask him about it? Do I pretend I didn’t hear anything? Pansy,” he held the ‘y’ into a whine, “what do I do?” 

“Okay. You don’t whine, start with that. Then, wait till tomorrow. It’s pretty late. See how he acts in the morning and base your reaction on his.” 

“I am shit at social cues and you know it.”

“Well, Dray. Do your best. Now to go sleep. And I swear to god if you disturb me again this late, I will castrate you. Night, Dray.”

“Night, Pans,” Draco hang up the phone before flopping backwards onto the mountain of pillows at the head of his bed. 

Worrying about this now won’t do any good, he decided, before getting up and moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

After brushing his teeth and hair, Draco moved back to his bedroom to pull on his pyjamas before burrowing under the fluffy covers and falling soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write ;-P.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for beta'ing.
> 
> Please read the end notes.

Harry was nowhere to be found when Draco exited his room the following morning. So, pretending it never happened it is, thought Draco, before following his usual morning routine and leaving the apartment, locking the front door behind himself. 

***

The moment the noise of his footsteps on the stairs faded, Harry popped out from the miniature dimensional pocket he created to hide from Draco. He knew that he would eventually have to confront Draco, but he wasn’t ready yet. He needed to talk to everybody first. He was sure that, if he were to talk to Draco without speaking with his friends first, not only would Ginny not hesitate to skin him alive - for an angel, she had really demonic tendencies - but he would only muck the situation up further. 

Harry pulled up his right sleeve, exposing the pentagram seared into his forearm. He pressed his pointer and middle fingers into the devil’s cross in the the center. Now he just had to wait. 

*** 

Three hours later, and Draco’s living room was full of chattering angels and demons.

Harry spoke up, attempting to capture everyone’s attention, “I messed up.” 

Ginny groaned, having known that this would happen. “You have no tact, Harry,” she called out, her head resting in her Only’s lap, her hair slowly weaved into small braids. 

“It was an accident this time, I swear. It just. Slipped out.” 

Remus burrowed further into Sirius, whose shoulders were shaking silently as he valiantly tried not to laugh at Harry, who was scowling at him. 

“Have you even talked to him since it happened?” Remus asked.

“No,” Harry replied, “but-”

“Talk to him,” everyone in the room chorused. 

Ginny continued, saying “Harry. We do this every cycle. You need to talk to him. We can’t keep going like this much longer.” 

Everyone was nodding. Harry looked around the room, at the faces of all his friends - his family - and nodded, giving in. “I’ll talk to him as soon as he returns tonight. Now get out. I have to get dinner started.” 

Ginny was the last to leave, hugging Harry before joining her Only by the door. “Talk to him, Harry. I don’t care if the Worlds Above are ruined, but the strain of being without him is hurting you, and I can’t watch it any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Notes at the end this time because I have a question for all of you! What characters and ships do you want to see in this fic? Also, who do you want Ginny with, specifically? Cause I really don't know, so I'm gonna let all of you readers decide! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or email me your opinion at fearfulofthenight.ao3@gmail.com
> 
> Pretty please be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't talk. Shocking, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! I'm back! I'm really sorry for the unannounced hiatus, but I've had the literal worst case of writer's block for this fic, and for DTDON, if any of you are following that as well. I'm going to try to update sooner next time, but I'm not going to make any promises, because I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry.
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter.

As Draco climbed the stairs to his apartment that night, he felt another headache forming. Draco opened his apartment door and pain flashed before his eyes. Draco passed out as a barrier in his brain shattered and a flow of memories began dancing across his vision.

 

_ Draco saw Harry, cuddled on what seemed to be a cloud with a blond figure with- wings?- folded  against his back. Behind them rose a large, golden city. Somehow, Draco knew the name of the city-  Caras Malt- but how?  _ This is clearly a fever dream of some sort  _ he thought. Draco wondered closer to where Harry was sitting. Perhaps the demon could be of some help.  _

 

_ “Darling,” Harry turned toward the blond figure, “what would you like for dinner?”  _

 

_ The blond figure turned his head to address Harry, giving Draco a clear view of his face. It was… him. Draco had no clue how, but the figure cuddled into the demon was clearly himself, but winged.  _

 

_ “We have the dinner at Siri and Remi’s tonight. You promised you’d bring that soup you made for the last time they were over at ours. Siri said that she wouldn’t let you into the house if you didn’t have it with you.”  _

 

_ Harry grinned, and buried his nose in other Draco’s hair before the world melted away. _

 

_ *** _

 

Harry was in the kitchen, making soup, when he heard a thud from the direction of the front door. He rushed through the living room to see Draco, still on the floor by the open door. Within a blink, Harry was crouching by Draco’s side. The movement under the blond’s eyelids indicated that he was dreaming, or something along those lines.

 

“Oh, love,” sighed Harry, “broke the memory seal, did you? Of course you did. You were always a stubborn one.” Harry slid his hands under Draco’s limp body, lifting the slight man off of the floor and moving him to the couch where Harry had seen a passed out Draco when he first came down from  Caras Malt. 

 

Harry quickly ran to the kitchen to turn off the oven and burners, before returning to the living room and collapsing in the armchair closest to Draco.

***   
  


_ Draco was suddenly in a large dining room, observing a large body of people happily talking and mingling. A sudden roarous laughter rose from the other side of the room, where Harry stood with his arm wrapped around other Draco’s waist, talking to a tall redhead and a short blonde. Draco carefully drifted closer in order to hear the conversation better.  _

 

_ “No, Gin. We won’t be doing that at the bonding ceremony,” Harry said, although traces of laughter could still be heard in his voice.  _

 

_ Other Draco’s face was a dark red, and his wings were twitching on his back, like they wanted to wrap around him and hide him from the world.  _

 

_ The redhead, which appeared to be the ‘Gin’ Harry told off, due to the smug look on her face, messed up other Draco’s hair, leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Other Draco’s blush deepened and turned to bury his face into Harry’s shoulder and whined, mortified by whatever the redhead had said.  _

 

_ “So, Ginny, when is Luna and your bonding ceremony?” asked Harry, leading the redhead to blush a bright red. _

 

***

 

Draco made another whimpering sound, causing Harry to pet his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Harry was distraught. His Only was in pain, and there was nothing he, or anyone in the Worlds Above, could do to stop it. Draco had to break through the memory seal on his own, or his memories, and possibly him, could be lost forever. All Harry could was try to comfort Draco as much as possible in his unconscious state, and hope.


	9. Author's Note

*Steps on soapbox*

Hello to anyone who might be reading this hot mess,

I have been having some trouble writing this next chapter, and this lack of inspiration and a lack of time has cause the long, long delay in updates. 

I have good news and bad news for the future - the good news are it is almost summer, and the school year would be over, and I'll have more free time (yay!!). The bad news are I will be losing my main updating access- my laptop, which belongs to my school and will have to be returned for the duration of the summer. I will try my best to gain a computer to use for the summer, but I cannot promise anything. I will, however, try to post chapter 9 before I return my computer.

I'm really sorry y'all. I love every kudos I get from you and treasure every comment.

Starlight

*Steps off of soapbox*

P.S; If any of you would be willing to become my beta/sounding board for this fic, I would absolutely love that!! You can contact me in the comments, at fearfulofthenight.ao3@gmail.com  
or at Shadowhunter#5209 on discord.


End file.
